


Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs

by charmed1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Facials, Harry is a Little Shit, High School, Liam loves Sophia, Light Bondage, Louis doesn't care, M/M, Niall is the bubbly little twink, Paddling, Punk Harry, Rimming, Smoking Kink, Sophia loves Liam, Spanking, Unless it's Harry, Vampire Louis, Vampires, Vibrators, Weed, Zayn is the hot boyfriend, biting kink, bottom!both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3820762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed1/pseuds/charmed1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry hates high school almost as much as he hates everyone else, unless of course you're Louis.</p><p>or</p><p>Louis' the cute little vampire who doesn't care and Harry's the punk ass that didn't know what a life was until he met Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs

It wasn't exactly what he wanted to be doing on his Saturday morning, scrubbing and scraping at the gum that was dried and crusted under the desks of his English teacher's classroom. He could be sleeping right now, snoring away until noon time or until his mother wakes him up with the smell of bacon. Harry always gets up for food. But here he was, doing the most disgusting thing he could ever think of, while Mr. Donnahue watched him from his desk.

"Don't worry, Styles. You'll be out of here in about," the teacher scratched at his chin while looking at his watch. "Two more hours." He snickered, making Harry want to take the large wad of dried gum and stuff it down the man's throat. 

Harry glared at his sorry excuse of a teacher and rolled his eyes, grumbling under his breath about how 'this is fuckin' child abuse.' He glanced at the clock and huffed out an agitated breath, deciding if taking a pair of scissors and stabbing his eye would get him out of there sooner.

~~

Harry found himself in the park, where he normally went after school, smoking a cigarette and sprawling out on his usual bench. He watched as kids threw around frisbees and doting mothers pushed their babies around in their carriages, giving him a dirty look as they walked by. Harry gave them each a sarcastic smile, stopping himself from flipping them off as he took another puff from his cig. He didn't exactly know why he came to the park every day, especially with all the looks he received, but then again, he didn't actually care. He scratched at his bicep, his newest tattoo still healing over. It was a lovely little thing, a pretty little sketch of Saturn Zayn had drawn for him. He liked it so much that he had to add it to his ever growing collection of inklings, even if Zayn insisted it wasn't his best and could draw a better one.

"Your head might explode if you keep thinking so hard, mate." 

Harry's head snapped up so quick that his cigarette dropped from his lips and fell to the ground. He couldn't care less, not with pretty blue eyes looking him over. He wanted those pretty blue eyes inked onto his body, he was sure of it. When his eyes focused and took in the face that went with those eyes, he was dumbfounded at what he saw. Tan skin, tiny nose, sweet, cotton candy lips that Harry most definitely wanted to kiss. 

"See, you're still thinking. Don't hurt yourself, love. Don't wanna have a conniption now do we?" The blue eyed angel giggled, and Harry thought he might burst at the lovely little sound. 

"I-I...what?" He spluttered, blinking up at the boy as his mouth hung open, which wasn't very polite, because he was, in fact, staring but he couldn't help it because this beautiful, pretty creature was sitting not two feet away from him.

"I'm Louis," the boy smiled, holding out a dainty hand, and the way he did it was so graceful and full of confidence that Harry didn't believe he was real. "I think this is the part where you tell me your name." He whispered, mocking Harry with a teasing grin.

Harry scoffed and sat up, the mocking knocking him straight again as he took out another cigarette from the pack in his leather jacket. "And why should I tell a  _stranger_ my name? Sorry, mate, don't even know ya." He muttered, voice irritated and raspy from the smoke circling his lungs. He did, however, glance back over at Louis, which was a big mistake considering the look of amusement that was all over the boy's face.

"I'm not a stranger anymore seeing as how I've told you my name. Technically you're the stranger to me. So if you'd tell me your name, which is the polite thing to do in a situation like this, you won't be a stranger and we can get along with the conversation." Louis smiled brightly, and Harry thinks that smile might just kill him in the long run.

"Harry," he sighed, finally giving in and rolling his eyes, taking out his lighter and putting the new cigarette between his teeth. "Can I help you?" He mumbled around the stick as he flicked his lighter a few times until the flame caught and lit the end of the butt up. He wasn't exactly trying to look after some little teen, but then again, he wouldn't exactly oppose to the idea either, considering what said little teen looks like. 

Louis merely shrugged and pointed to Harry's cigarette. "Was wondering if I could have one." He explained, giving Harry a sheepish smile, Harry squinting at him as if he was suspicious of some mass murder. 

"You're like, twelve. No, you can't have smoke," Harry snorted and shook his head, figuring the kid was messing with him now. There was more to this boy than he was letting on, that's for sure. 

"I'm sixteen!" Louis answered defensively, holding a hand to his chest and glaring at the older boy. He pursed his lips and took the cigarette from Harry's lip, giving him a mocking smile before taking a drag and settling back on the bench as Harry watch in disbelief. 

"You're definitely something else, Louis." Harry shook his head, eyes trained on Louis' lips and how the smoke billowed from them slowly, almost as if it didn't want to leave Louis' mouth. If Harry were the smoke, he wouldn't want to leave either.

~~

It wasn't supposed to become a daily thing, it just sort of happened. Harry left school, walked to the park, and there Louis was, every day, on the dot. They became sort of friends, because Harry didn't do the whole 'actual' friend thing unless you were his tight knit group at school. He wasn't exactly friend material, either, but he thought he was pretty damn cool to hang around with if you were lucky enough not to piss him off or annoy the living daylights out of him.

"So how come I don't see you at school or summat?" Harry asked, looking Louis over curiously as the blued eyed boy walked along side him through the path going through the park. He was growing fond of the boy, which wasn't something that happened with Harry, but Louis had some spell on him that was nearly strangling him to death. Not that Harry minded, of course, not after seeing Louis smile or giggle or bounce up and down when something exciting happens. He was like magic, and Harry only wanted more.

"Home schooled," Louis shrugged nonchalantly and glanced up at Harry through those thick eyelashes that cast shadows across his lovely, sharp cheekbones whenever he so much as fluttered his eyes. "Mum doesn't think public schools are safe," he hummed as he skipped next to the taller lad, trying his best to keep up with Harry's long strides. "Is public school as scary as they say it is?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh yeah, it's terrifying. Girls with talon like nails, fake spray tans and pierced pussies. Guys who join gangs by killing people and selling opiates to bigger gangs out in London. STD's, enough weed to get King Kong higher than the moon, and worst of all," Harry paused for effect, his voice dropping to an even lower whisper. "Me." 

Louis held a hand over his heart and gasped, feigning shock and fear with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "That's petrifying. Spine chilling even," he murmured and shook his head, sighing sadly. "I feel bad for the people that have to put up with someone as frightening as you, with all your tattoos and tight black jeans." He shook his head before smirking up at Harry, nudging his side with his elbow. "Although, you aren't very scary." 

Harry raised an eyebrow, stopping in his tracks and looking down at Louis. "Not scary? Really? Then what do you find scary, little boy?" He asked curiously, Louis' eyes a bit unnerving now as he looked into them, having to look away sooner than he wanted, afraid Louis could see into his soul.

"Lots of things; spiders, snakes, clowns," Louis kicked at a rock, watching it bounce away down the dirt path. "Vampires." He looked up at the older lad, who was already laughing. 

"Vampires? Lou, c'mon now, how many Twilight movies have you seen?" Harry cackled, holding his stomach. "They're fake, babe. Nothing but makeup and fake fangs." He wiped his eyes and stood up straight, having hunched over as he laughed. He couldn't tell if Louis was serious or not, but he had to say something.

Louis smirked and looked down at his feet, shrugging. "I'll have you know that the Cullen's have nothing on me." The boy giggled, making Harry frown, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Alright, stop fuckin' around, mate. Anyway," Harry rolled his eyes, but for some reason, he couldn't shake the coldness out of his blood as he and Louis continued walking down the path. 

"Harry," Louis murmured, touching his arm and laughing softly. "I'm serious, you know. I wasn't joking," he said quietly, looking up at Harry with big, blue eyes. "I'm a vampire." He admitted, giving the older boy a small smile.

Harry stared at Louis for what felt like eternity, his mind racing and his fingers going numb. "Excuse me?" He managed, his voice just a small squeak, almost inaudible.

But Louis could hear him loud and clear, and he smiled even brighter because he's actually telling someone his secret. After holding it in for thousands of years, he's finally telling someone and he doesn't give two shits about the possible consequences.

"A vampire. And there's nothing I'd like more than to have a taste of you."

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here ya go kiddies


End file.
